


Blue Sky Haiku: A Tribute to Breaking Bad

by House_of_Wax



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 89
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_Wax/pseuds/House_of_Wax
Summary: To combat my writer's block, I decided to write a haiku for every episode of the iconic show.  I hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment if you feel so inclined.





	1. Albuquerque Pastoral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkman learns about barns.

There’s like, a cow house

just over that ridge, man. You

know, where the cows live.


	2. Porcelain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydrofluoric acid and ceramic are strange bedfellows.

What makes up a life?

Are we more than cells? All said,

it’s just gray matter.


	3. Running Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie ascribes to the "take a penny, leave a penny" policy.

Amid stylish pumps,

clogs, wedges, a lone pair of

Dr. Scholl’s lace-ups.


	4. Crossword Clue

15 LETTERS: man-

made annihilator of

life, marriage, family.


	5. Yum Good Ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt gifts Elliot a little nostalgia from better days.

Token bound in blue

memories of another

man, another time.


	6. Parlor Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is not meth."

Furtive sleight of hand,

violent calculus – jagged

shards pierce opaque clouds.


	7. Mall's Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkman's not on board with Walt's trade site.

Why are we at this

junkyard? No one gets shot at

Taco Cabeza.


	8. Druglord Hierarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuco Salamanca is not to be trifled with.

Heisenberg might say

relax, but I’ll rip out your

cojones, ese.


	9. Marital Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt takes Skyler from behind.

Soylent paste dries like

meringue: predatory raid

against hushed shivers.


	10. Nuevo Oeste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A desert shootout ends in blood.

Gilded gleam blood-stained,

crushed. Dusty shells scatter spent;

Hydraulics squeak, bounce.


	11. Pink Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some disturbing foreshadowing

Sopping wet plush flung

from fire plunges into blue

water. Its eye floats.


	12. Casa de Campo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has a bell chime ever sounded so ominous?

Flies swarm discarded

meat caked with prepared powder.

Somewhere, a bell chimes.


	13. Man in Rowboat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt fixates on a painting.

My arms howl with each

stroke as they disappear on

shore. Salt stings my eyes.


	14. Eviction Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkman sleeps in the RV.

Collapsed on cardboard,

sleep is fitful, bookended

by lachrymose gags.


	15. Home Brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schraderbrau vs. blue sky

Arbitrarily

legal drugs manufactured

right in your garage!


	16. To My Son on His Day of Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tweaker eulogizes, a child neglected.

Mama’s sorry she

squashed your daddy’s head with that

money box, baby.


	17. Lament of a Blowfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter compares Pinkman to a blowfish. "Yeah, blowfish!"

Puffed villainy thwarts

precious few. If you prick me,

do I not deflate?


	18. Negotiation Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt's cough gets him recognized in the middle of the desert

bloody aurora

exhaust billows indigo

frost claws at dead earth


	19. It's All Good, Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better call Saul!

Frizzy combover,

Doric columns, prismatic

suit: lawyer up, son!


	20. Bus Bench Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dubious transaction takes place near a playground.

“Duke City Flowers”

ain’t exactly subtle, but

Badger’s a damn fool.


	21. Desert Copper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four days cooking in the desert give Walt and Jesse some time to bond.

Crunchy onion loops

strange peace offerings shared at

dusk between lawn chairs


	22. Birth of a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt approaches some guys at a home improvement store.

Greasy amateur

tweakers encroach: “Stay out of

my territory.”


	23. Water Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt fixes the foundation. Skyler just wants him to eat some breakfast.

Skyler, we’ve got rot!

And it’s on a rampage. No

eggs for me. There’s rot!


	24. Second and Hazeldyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combo gets eyeballed hard, and then some.

Pulsing seepage coats

pockmarked tar. Chalk bones crack clean

through, claim two victims.


	25. Holly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt meets his daughter

Quiet apricot

fuzz, nascent love. Questing pink

fingers spark coarse white.


	26. (Over)dose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding between fathers, a rift between partners, a death.

Black fans shaking, she’s

swathed in yellow, extinguished.

There’s water on Mars.


	27. Naivete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's dad searches through her closet for an appropriate burial dress.

There’s no yellow dress

here. How about blue? Blue is

better than black, right?


	28. Five-One-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's father is distracted by his grief on his first day back to work.

Thunder babbles dry

blades lodged tight in a blue throat.

Inflamed howls cut air.


	29. Santa Muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in Mexico, dangerous characters pray for Walt's demise.

Supplicants trudge through

leathery hills. Ossified

ghosts heed black malice.


	30. Antagonist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkman is weaker than Walt realizes.

Tiny fissures in

a battered stone: someone has

to be the bad guy.


	31. Roof Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt tries to mollify Skyler with carryout.

Cheeks flushed red, he knocks.

She oozes disdain. He speaks:

“I brought dipping sticks.”


	32. Los Primos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuco's cousins are not to be trifled with.

Insidious sheen

lugs destruction, pewter skulls

forged in lazy rage.


	33. IED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tortuga gets a pet.

Sandy impressions

slouch toward sagebrush with a

grotesque head. Hola…


	34. Bloomin' Onion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Gomie visit a dive bar.

Silent crime crouches

in grimy corners. Shoulda

went to Chili’s, man.


	35. Junkie Cabaret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkman and his crew get plastered with some exotic dancers.

Bright blurred strobes obscure

neon pasties from eager

hands, green and punch-drunk.


	36. Automated Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank searches for the RV.

Crippled electric

panopticons peer under

stones but find no moss.


	37. The End of the Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SDFT: Skyler's done fucking Ted.

Painted toes recoil

at foreign – warm – tile, sink deep

into French terry.


	38. Salvage Yard Law Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt and Jesse get some help from an unexpected ally.

Got a warrant? This

here’s a domicile. Hey, there’s

somebody in there.


	39. Men with Axes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and the Salamanca twins meet in a parking lot, chaos ensues.

Vengeful pangs crackle

through urban wastelands, trails of

rust: morbid tableau.


	40. Intensive Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt is recognized at the hospital.

Bandaged clotted smears

drag across antiseptic linoleum.

Wrath furrows dark brows.


	41. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt confronts Gus while Hank clings to life.

I hide in plain sight,

same as you. Now thank me and

shake my hand, Walter.


	42. Green Lights Down Central

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt reminisces.

They fight over the

music – Skyler wants jazz, Flynn

rap. I just listen.


	43. Black Market Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkman makes a box, sells his soul.

Intricate patterns

etched in rich cedar: condensed

forest, costly high.


	44. Vir Infestus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt weighs his options.

Alea iacta

est. Chaos bends for brilliant

and desperate men.


	45. Cigarette Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkman finds a relic from Jane in his car.

Magenta smudges

old sore habits, tender guilt

bubbles like magma.


	46. Physical Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank adjusts to convalescence at home.

Stop this “leaving my

body” tripe – pain is my foot

in your ass, Marie!


	47. The Last Door of Georgia O'Keefe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkman remembers a date with Jane.

This one’s not like the

rest – it’s scorched, charred. There’s soot on

the frame. I’m so cold.


	48. Occurrence at the Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An innocent is claimed by the Albuquerque meth war.

Kaleidoscopic

sirens pound red fists in blue

darkness. Cold sneakers.


	49. Waring Blender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike extolls the importance of full measures to Walt as he explains an old domestic abuse case.

Pink sludge stuck to walls

like popped gum, obscene bulges

black with rot. Of course.


	50. Lotaburger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt and Jesse enlist some unconventional help to take down Gus's men.

Scuffed creases, greasy

sack primed for infiltration,

laced with slow venom.


	51. Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt goes for a late-night hunt and saves Jesse in the process.

Check your sights, aim high.

Be quiet – they spook easy.

Now step on the gas.


	52. Spatter Analysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale Boetticher is paid a visit.

Bitter leaves unfurl,

kettle neglected. Worn rugs

soak through. A call, missed.


	53. Lookyloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt and Jesse are interrogated, but it's Victor who has a run-in with Gus's box-cutter.

Plastic catacombs

entomb slimy chunks, edged guilt

they can’t wash away.


	54. Dead Men's Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt and Jesse recover at Denny's.

Coffee grounds, eggshells

on soiled casino carpet

stick to dime store shoes.


	55. Bleak Rave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinkman retreats into the dark corners of his pain and addiction.

Sticky bones slump and

writhe in black opium haze,

painless corrosion.


	56. Hank's Rocks, or: "Jesus, Marie!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank finds a new hobby.

See that vein of pink

right there? That’s rose quartz, not rock.

Christ, they’re minerals!


	57. Freelancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank takes on an APD case.

Soft flickers cast glare

on used pudding cups and bound

criminal goldmines


	58. LAB NOTES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt searches Hank and Marie's bedroom for evidence; Hank plays a video that pierces Walt's withering heart.

Wayward satellite

resounds its lonesome dirge

calling (calling…) home.


	59. Day Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike takes Pinkman on a ride-along.

windmill creaks with age

shovel upheaves dry earth in

ragged rooty clumps


	60. As-Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt buys the car wash from his former boss.

Simply framed, man’s first

fortune hangs. Then, exhumed, slid

into Coke machine.


	61. Apartment 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale deserved better than he got.

It wasn’t his fault.

He always got in the way –

Just a problem dog.


	62. Sangre por Sangre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus loses something precious at the hands of Hector Salamanca and Don Eladio.

Coagulating

in chlorine, viscous syrup

mats into dark hair.


	63. Part-Time Bookkeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler, consummate actress, attempts to save Beneke Fabricators and herself.

Pulling in close, she

mouths breathlessly, “Do you know

about the Quicken?”


	64. Regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus, Mike, and Jesse visit Don Eladio's compound. Either they all leave, or none of them will.

obeisant disgust

distilled, silent massacre

wrapped in a choked bruise


	65. Cat's in the Cradle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior helps out his dad when he needs it most.

Wound-crusted sheets, bent

frames, authentic pain mirrored

in dew-cornered love.


	66. Act of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler enlists some muscle; Huell and Kuby run into unanticipated problems with Ted Beneke.

Cascading oranges,

a sloppy apprehension.

He twitches, goes dark.


	67. Skinjob Roulette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus pitches Walt against Jesse, but the situation is much more complicated than Pinkman can understand.

Deadlocked steel nestles

flush, red-mooned. Yarn hastily

woven, near-snapped, frays.


	68. Golden Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt and Hector form a shaky alliance against Gus.

Time for rebellion,

clandestine insurrection

against suited beasts.


	69. Fifty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bearded Walt eats his customary birthday breakfast and meets an old acquaintance.

“Live free or die” means

much more with a machine gun.

Happy birthday, Walt.


	70. Executive Washroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herr Schüler takes a long break.

Palms fear-drained, clammy,

beckoning expiration

in a wet red lurch


	71. Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike uses his granddaughter's toy for an unprecedented purpose.

Trussed diversion squeals,

writhes against clouded peephole

as shadows close in


	72. Guitar Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badger and Skinny Pete go shopping for Walt.

Skinny tweaker tickles

ivory magic clear as

crystal persuasion


	73. Ophelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler goes for a swim.

Linen clouds billow

beneath light refracted – how

clean just to… exhale.


	74. Disappearing Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A most unusual train heist

Chemical pockets

suck steel dry as tumbleweeds

cough up prairie dust


	75. Dirt Bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heisenberg claims another victim by proxy.

Fingers peek through

silt like frail paper tulips

in desolate spring


	76. End of Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike tries to get out of town.

Handprint like war paint

A grey man slouches, eyes calm.

Nearby grass rustles.


	77. Inscription

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank Schrader: handwriting analyst.

Black fangs, parchment-carved

ink gullies – silence echoed,

abbreviated.


	78. Man in Rowboat Arriving Upcurrent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get another view of Walt's favorite painting.

Palms rope-chapped, my eyes

drift shut before I notice

the skull and crossbones.


	79. Mission Statement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank makes a choice.

“I don’t give a shit

about family. I’ll put

you under the jail.”


	80. [Pro]/[Con]fession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyler meets up with her concerned brother-in-law.

Cuffed by familiar

hands – concerned advocate? No –

INTERROGATOR.


	81. Wilmingtons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huell and Saul make a mistake; Jesse has a fateful epiphany.

Empty pockets jog

heinous memories. Enraged,

he grabs a gas can.


	82. Town Square Shakespeare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank tries to lure Walt with Jesse as bait, but Pinkman has other ideas.

A man simply waits,

triggers unspeakable doom.

How fragile, this game.


	83. Topography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shootout ends in blood and Walt's money hole becomes something else.

Deserts harbor no

secrets. Crossfire ancient and

new marks these dry bluffs.


	84. Tell-Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt's decisions finally come to a head when he makes a phone call.

No floor board creaks, no

heart beats. Sand erodes in time.

Cloth, bone – guilt – remain.


	85. Popeye Doyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank's ticket gets punched.

They won’t remember.

Dead to rights, ASAC Schrader.

Day late. Dollar short.


	86. What does a man do, Walter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt makes one last call to Skyler.

Eyes blurry, hot, I

bark hollow orders, lifelines

for Flynn, Holly, Sky.


	87. Station 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt employs the help of the Albuquerque Fire Department.

Tear-crumpled looseleaf

pinned to jersey, heartbroken

babble: “ma-ma-ma…”


	88. Pressure Pro Model 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get out of Dodge.

Nary a murmur

escapes these walls pledging

“vacuums repaired here”


	89. The Justice of Marty Robbins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt has one thing left to do.

Indiscriminate

death – mechanical, swift, spent.

Chains wind ’round a throat.


End file.
